All the Ways I Love You
by phoniexchild
Summary: We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first. -Anonymous
1. Prologue: 2003

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You  
**Fandom:** _Cory in the House  
_**Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish  
**Rating:** T/PG-13  
**Summary:** "We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Cory in the House_.  
**Author's Notes:** This is in the same continuality as _True Friendship_. Also, I haven't seen any new episodes since Monster's Ball, so don't expect anything from them (though I have read the synopses and darn you Disney for Lip Service!)

--  
"Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that." -Michael Leunig  
--

**Prologue  
**_2003_  
--  
Newton Livingston III sat fidgeting in his seat. The driver glanced at him through the rearview mirror, frowning slightly, but refrained from saying anything.

Newt frowned back, crossing his arms. When the driver returned focus to the road, Newt stuck out his tongue and fidgeted again. He normally wasn't such a (as his father would have termed) obnoxious child, but he was in an uncharacteristically bad mood. His mother had promised to drive him to school for the first day, but was unable because she was the _Chief Justice_. Newt rolled his eyes at the thought.

The car pulled up to the curb, in front of Washington Preparatory Academy. Newt huffed and grabbed his bookbag. "See ya later, William," he called to the driver as he climbed out.

He was slowly walking towards the school's front gates when he heard a strange language that he had never heard before. Stopping, Newt noticed a girl his age listening to her nanny. He tried to place the language, but could not. Definitely not a Romance one though.

Newt watched as the nanny left and the girl spoke to herself in that odd language. It was then that she looked over and noticed Newt staring at her. Both blushed and the girl ran into the school. Newt bit his lip, then followed. He should apologize, staring was impolite, his mother always said so.

The girl had gone into the school office and was talking with Miss Vosburg. He stood fidgeting in the hallway, wondering if she should just wait until she was done. Listening, Newt realized that she was new. Well, what better way to apologize than to show her around the campus?

Newt grinned and quickly went into the office, "Miss V!" he greeted enthusiastically, walking up to her desk.

"Newton," Miss Vosburg smiled while the new girl just looked at him nervously.

"Aw, Miss V!" he cried out dramatically and covered his heart with a hand, "Call me Newt!"

"I am not calling you by an amphibian's title, Newton," Miss Vosburg smiled; she always enjoyed this part of their banter. The changing the subject: "Miss Paroom is new here; why don't you show her the school? I'll even give the two of you late passes."

Newt tried to stifle a grin because his plan worked, "Awesome!"He turned to the new girl, "I'm Newt."

Miss Vosburg cleared her throat meaningfully.

Newt smiled sheepishly and introduced himself properly, "Newton Livingston the third."

"The third?" the girl asked in soft accented English.

"My parents," he shrugged, "you know."

She looked confused, but continued on with the introductions, "I'm Meena Paroom."

Newt committed the name to memory. "C'mon, Meena, lemme show you this place!" He grabbed the passes and Meena's hand and quickly pulled her out of the office, ready to start the tour.

Grinning, he pointed out random rooms as they passed by. "I'm gonna show you the best part of this place - the cafeteria! The lunch ladies are always there and if I play it just right, they might give us some of the dessert from lunch."

Meena was smiling at him and blushing lightly, listening to every word he said.

Making sure he didn't talk too fast for her, Newt couldn't help but grin even wider.

--  
"Each friend represents a world in us, a world possibly not born until they arrive, and it is only by this meeting that a new world is born." -Anais Nin  
--

**Author's Notes:** Most of this scene is from _True Friendship_ (it's in Meena's POV there), but you don't have to read that, since it's pretty similar. Also, this story is pretty much already written (just gotta finish editing the last few chapters), so I'm going to try to post one new chapter a day. Here's hoping.  
**Word Count:** 578  
**Date Written:** 2.17-18, 21; 3.1.2008


	2. Chapter 1: 2006

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
****Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._********

******Chapter One**_  
__ 2006_**  
** --  
Newt was covered in what should have been his chocolate-banana-strawberry birthday milkshake. Meena was too. So was the kitchen, and man, he was going to be in so much trouble when his parents got home.

But he was grinning and laughing with Meena one second and kissing her the next.

Why was he kissing his best friend?

Meena's hand curled into his hair, driving that thought from his mind. He moved closer, one hand cupping her face and the other wrapping around her waist. Meena's hands travelled from his hair to his neck, pulling herself into his lap. Her mouth open wider, inviting. He pulled her up, level with him, hands sliding down her back. She shivered, melting into him, arms wrapped around him, hands clutching at his shirt.

His hands settled at her waist, lightly, holding her comfortably. Meena moaned and Newt found himself pressing closer to her, leaning them towards the floor.

Suddenly they broke apart, each moving quickly away. Meena against the kitchen island, blushing and breathing deeply, and Newt against the refrigerator, red and panting. They stared at each other, daring and pleading the other to say something, _not_ to say something.

The moment grew, building.

"Newton David George Livingston!" his mother, Catherine, yelled, seeing the state of the kitchen, "What happened here?"

Newt shakingly cleared his throat, "I, uh, forgot to put the lid on the blender?" he offered sheepishly.

His mother glared, "You will clean this up at once, Newton!"

He nodded and slowly stood up. Meena stood as well, both avoiding the other's eyes.

"I'll help," she offered.

"Nonsense, Meena," Catherine smiled at her, "You go clean up and I can give you a ride home."

"Thank you, ma'am," Meena said softly and quickly left the room.

Catherine turned to her only child, "Now, Newton."

"Right away, Mom!" Newt said quickly and went to get the supplies.

It took him three hours to clean everything to his mother's approval. By that time, his father had come home and there was another hour and a half of lecturing before he was allowed to shower and change.

Confined to his room for the rest of the weekend (with further punishment pending), Newt just laid on his bed, fiddling with his new necklace, grinning.

--  
"This was love at first sight, love everlasting: a feeling unknown, unhoped for, unexpected - in so far as it could be a matter of conscious awareness; it took entire possession of him, and he understood, with joyous amazement, that this was for life." -Thomas Mann  
--

******Author's Notes:** This is also from _True Friendship_, kind of. It's takes up near the end of that scene. For those who haven't read _True Friendship_ - this scene takes place during Newt's birthday and the new necklace is the gift Meena had given him just prior to the whole blender-without-a-lid fiasco. Also, the necklace is supposed to the shorter one of those that he wears on the show.

I hope this one isn't too bad; I've never really described kissing or making out, so please forgive any amateur mistakes and such. Thanks!******  
Word Count:** 425******  
Date Written:** 2.18, 21.2008


	3. Chapter 2: 2010

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._****

**Chapter Two**_  
2010_  
--  
"Meena!" Amber Perkins ran over, one hand holding her cap on and the other lifting her gown high enough so she wouldn't trip.

"Amber," Meena grinned and hugged her, "High school's finally over."

"I know! Amazing isn't it?" Amber adjusted her cap, grinning at everyone, "College is going to be so weird!"

Meena's smile falter slightly, "I know, I'm going to miss everyone so much."

"No worries about you, Newt, and Cory," Amber laughed, "I haven't you three apart since sophomore year."

Meena smiled, feeling somewhat reassured, "And what about you and Blake?"

Amber waved a hand dismissively, "Oh, we decided on an open relationship since we're going to different schools."

Meena stared at her, shocked.

Amber grinned wickedly, "Speaking of which, you better make sure Newt comes to the party. I plan on some alone time with him." She winked for affect.

"Amber!" Meena said loudly, scandalized.

She just laughed, "Oh, there's my sister. Gotta go. See ya at the party!"

"Bye!" Meena waved, shaking her head. She hitched up her gown, setting off to find Newt and Cory.

"Meena!" Turning to the voice, she saw Jason Stickler approaching.

"Hey, Stickler."

"Hey, look," Stickler grinned nervously, "I'm sorry about creepy stalker stuff, trying to sabotage your relationships, taking-"

"I get it," Meena cut in, "What's your point?"

"Just that I'm sorry and, um," he stuck out a hand, "We cool?"

Meena raised an eyebrow at him, "You promise to stop spying on me?"

"Definitely," Stickler nodded vigorously, "I promise."

"Alright then, we're good," Meena said and hugged the startled man. He left smiling and dazed as Newt walked over.

"You voluntarily hugged Stickler?"

She laughed, "We sealed a deal."

Newt just nodded skeptically, "Suure, I bet he'll stop stalking you after that."

"You were eavesdropping!" Meena cried and swatted at him.

He laughed, evading her, "Was not!"

"You so were!" Meena yelled, chasing after him. She almost tripped on her gown, but caught herself on Newt's arms.

"Careful there, graceful," he laughed.

"Oh, hush," Meena said, blushing at being held in his arms. They pulled apart. Silence engulfed their small space, until Meena remembered something.

"Hey, Newt?"

"Yeah?"

Meena fiddled with her gown for a second, "College isn't going to be weird is it?"

"No, it'll be different, I mean, we're all going to new places and-"

"I meant, we're not going to change, right?" Meena asked, looking down at her feet, then at Newt.

He looked shocked at the mere thought, "No, Meena, you're my best friend. You'll _always_ be my best friend," he grinned suddenly, leaning forward to speak into her ear, "Besides, you know too much."

Meena burst into laughter, clutching her side, leaning against Newt.

"There are the two best people in the world!" Cory greeted, joining them with a grin as Meena placed a hand over her mouth, trying to quiet down.

"Hi," she said breathlessly before giggling again.

Newt smirked at her, shaking his head, "Hey, Cory, did your dad say you could go to Amber's party?"

That just sent Meena doubling over into renewed laughter as her two best friends stared at her like she was crazy.

They were going to be fine.

--  
"We cannot really love anybody with whom we never laugh." -Agnes Repplier  
--

**Author's Notes:** Oh my god - I wrote Cory! Okay, so he's barely in there, but I feel so unable to write him. Gah.

Amber Perkins and her boyfriend Blake are OC's, though just she is from _True Friendship_ (just mentioned).**  
Word Count:** 544**  
Date Written:** 2.18, 21.2008


	4. Chapter 3: 2012

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._****

**Chapter Three**_  
2012_  
--  
"Hey, Meena?" Amy Madsen, Meena's roommate, asked loudly, to be heard over the music.

"Yeah?" Meena shouted, leaning closer to Amy.

"How much do you like Newt?"

"Amy!" Meena hissed, "Just cause he's visiting doesn't mean anything will happen."

"I know, I know," Amy said, sounding disappointed, "But I was just wondering since him and Raquel are making out in the corner over there."

Meena resisted looking over to where Amy was pointing, "So?" she managed, "Newt and I are just friends, he can make out with anyone he wants."

Amy raised an eyebrow at her, "And you're perfectly okay with that? It doesn't bother you at all?"

Meena bit her lip, "Maybe a little, _but_," she rushed out before Amy could say anything, "we're just friends!"

Amy sighed, "Look, you like him; I _know_ he likes you, just get together!"

"It's not just that easy, Amy!" Meena protested, "Not everyone's as lucky as you are," she said forestalling Amy's next argument. Amy was dating her childhood best friend and had been for the past five years. In fact, Meena knew that Andrew was planning on proposing to Amy after college.

"It's not as hard you're making it out to be!" Amy said in frustration.

Meena huffed, "Look, I just," she faltered, then continued, "Instead of being his girlfriend for a month or two, I'd rather be his friend for life."

Amy just looked at her, disappointment and admiration mixing, "You can have both you know."

"I don't _need_ both," Meena lied. She didn't, being friends was enough. Sure, she was attracted to Newt, but that was all. Turning away from Amy, Meena caught glimpse of Newt with his arm around Raquel, talking and laughing.

Just then she realized how royally screwed she was.

--  
"The way to love anything is to realize that it might be lost." -G.K. Chesterton  
--

**Author's Notes:** Sorry this wasn't up earlier - I was out of the apartment for about eleven hours straight today. So there was no time.

I know there's not much to this chapter, but I do like it - hope you enjoyed it!**  
Word Count:** 310**  
Date Written: **2.18, 21; 3.5.2008


	5. Chapter 4: 2017

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House_. 

**Chapter Four**_  
2017_  
--  
Meena sat on the balcony outside of her room, watching the stars shine. She was still except for the twisting of the ring, still new to her finger.

Downstairs the servants were cleaning up the remnants of the huge party her parents had thrown, in honor of their only child's engagement to a fine, well-to-do young Bahavian man with excellent potential and a important job within the government.

Meena couldn't help to grin thinking that the man she had chosen to marry would be everything her parents wished for her. She was very lucky - for while both her parents came from very traditional backgrounds, they decided against an arranged marriage for their daughter.

Meena leaned back against the balcony railing, still smiling as she admired her engagement ring. It was beautiful, a bit more showy and expensive then her tastes, but still lovely. Gentelum, her fiancé, had proposed to her while they were celebrating their two year anniversary. It was completely unexpected - marriage was the furthest thing from Meena's mind. She was merely enjoying life, but when Gentelum had asked her to marry him, she could see herself growing old with him.

"Knock, knock," a familiar and welcome voice said, coming to her from the hallway.

"Come in," Meena grinned as Newt walked over to her.

"So," he said, settling against the railing beside her, "Gentelum finally popped the question. I didn't know he had it in him."

"Oh, stop," Meena smiled, swatting at Newt.

He caught her hand and began examining the ring, "It's a bit big, isn't it?"

Meena shrugged, "My hand will grow accustom to it."

"'Grow accustom'?" Newt laughed, "Sometimes I think I've had no influence on your English at all."

Meena stuck her tongue out at him, "Perhaps I like sounding proper and adult-like."

Newt snorted, "Uh-huh, that'll be the day - when we act like adults."

Meena rolled her eyes at him, "Says the one who's in charge of kids all day long."

"That's completely different, I work with them," Newt explained, "I'm on their level - they love me."

Meena sighed mock-dramatically, "A big kid at heart."

"Exactly," Newt grinned.

Meena shook her head and the pair fell into a comfortable silence.

"Hey, Meena?" Newt asked softly.

She turned to him, questioningly.

"You love him, right? Like that forever kind of love?" Newt looked at her; his eyes bright and brimming with emotions.

Meena felt her mouth go dry, she swallowed, "Yeah," she whispered, nodding.

Newt grinned at her wistfully, "You're gonna make beautiful babies."

--  
"My best friend is the man who in wishing me well wishes it for my sake." -Aristotle  
--

**Author's Notes:** A huge shout-out to Crystalized Chaos for just being awesome! I'm so glad you're enjoying this story :D Your reviews make my day.**  
Word Count:** 439**  
Date Written:** 2.18.2008


	6. Chapter 5: 2019

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._**  
Author's Notes:** I am so sorry that I didn't update last night - I simply forgot and didn't remember til four this morning. Heh.

Also, forgot to mention in the last chapter - Gentelum is completely made up. I just threw a bunch of sounds together when I realized: "Crap! Meena's fiance needs a name!" Hope you enjoy this chapter - and by "you" I mean Crystalized Chaos since I am clearly posting this for her, lol.****

**Chapter Five**_  
2019_  
--  
Meena had talked with Gentelum, her parents, arranged things at work, booked a flight, and left a message on Newt's answering machine.

From Nacushna, Bahavia she went to Rome. This was second time she been in the city, both times within the confines of the Leonardo Da Vinci International Airport and with only a half an hour lay-over, there would be no time to explore the entire airport, let alone anything of the city.

Boarding her flight, she vowed to return here one day and actually see the city.

From Rome, she landed in Washington Dulles International Airport. She stood stretching, letting the people behind her pass by; her legs were achy from inactivity and her bottom and back were sore from the uncomfortable seating. When another passenger stopped to let her out, Meena quickly, but carefully, grabbed her bookbag.

Maneuvering so not to hit anyone in the crowded area, Meena finally made it off the plane and head towards the luggage claim area.

Suddenly, she saw Newt and took off running. She crashed into him, laughing, as Newt managed to keep them from falling.

"I missed you too," Newt laughed, awkwardly hugging her around her bookbag.

Meena just grinned at him. "You cut your hair!"

He laughed, running a hand through his shortened locks, "Yeah, it was getting too long - I could hardly see."

"I like it," Meena announced after a moment of studying it.

"Good, because I can't change it back," Newt grabbed her suitcase off the conveyor belt with difficulty, "My god, what do you have in here?"

"Clothes," Meena grinned cheekily as Newt struggled with the enormous suitcase. She grabbed part of the handle, around Newt's hand, and slowly and awkwardly the pair made their way to the parking lot.

After reaching the car, Newt threw the suitcase into the trunk while Meena put her bookbag in the backseat and nimbly climbed into the passenger seat and strapped in.

"So what do you plan on doing first now that you're back?" Newt asked, settling into the car and buckling up.

"Sleep," Meena rested her head against the seat as the engine started.

"You can't do that," Newt sing-songed at her, grinning.

"Oh, quiet you," Meena half-hearted swatted his arm, "I know that. I've been on more planes than you."

"Touché," Newt laughed, "What do you want to do that you can do?" he rephrased.

"Eat, I'm starving," she announced, sitting up and fiddling with the radio, "I missed this."

"American music?"

She rolled her eyes, "No, they have that at Bahavia. I just missed it here."

"How long are you staying?"

Meena bit her lip, wondering how to phrase it, "Indefinitely," she said casually.

"Indefinitely?" Newt repeated, quickly glancing over at her, "Is Gentelum going to work with the ambassador now or something?"

Meena fidgeted, "No, we broke up."

"What?" Newt stared at her, then quickly turned back to the road. "Why?" he asked neutrally.

"It was just," she sighed, "distance, I guess you could say. I worked during the day, his hours ran later. We didn't get to see each other too often. It wasn't bad at first, I mean, I thought we could do it."

"But?" Neutrally again.

"After we were living together, and don't you tell my father-" she mock-warned, trying to inject some humor.

Newt snorted.

"-it just seemed more _there_ and even then I still thought it could work. Then one day I just realized what was wrong - it wasn't the hours, it just that even though I loved him, I didn't _love_ him. I could handle the hours, but not the distance, the digressions that happened. That would keep happening." Meena turned to him, "You know?"

An array of emotions played across Newt's face before turning neutral, "Yeah," he said softly.

A meaningful silence swelled between them.

"So," Newt said awkwardly, "What are your plans?"

"Job and apartment hunting, then I have to go back to Bahavia to finish going through and packing my things."

"So, you're pretty much moving back here permanently?" That neutral tone was really getting on Meena's nerves.

"Basically, but my father doesn't know that yet. My mom and I are going to break it to him when I go back."

Newt laughed, "Your mom is awesome."

Meena grinned back, "She is."

They drove on in silence until Newt was pulling into his apartment complex's parking garage.

"You don't mind me staying for the night?" Meena questioned suddenly.

"Please," Newt said, "We have an extra room for a reason and Cory uses it enough as it is. Now it's your turn."

"Is Cory here?" Meena asked excitedly.

"No, but I'm sure once he knows you're back, his ass will be on the next flight," Newt said, causing Meena to laugh, "Besides, he wants you to meet Mary."

"Is that the one he started dating after I moved to Bahavia?"

"Yeah, he's pretty serious about her too," Newt looked over at her conspiratorially with a grin, "He's sure she's the one."

"Really?" Meena said surprised, "How long have they been dating?"

"Just over a year. He's not going to propose to her anytime soon, but he's crazy about her," Newt grinned, "She's good for him too, keeps him out of trouble with those crazy business schemes."

Meena laughed, "About time someone did."

"Definitely," Newt said as he pulled into a parking space.

They exited the car, Newt going to the trunk.

"You're sure it's not too much for-"

"Meena, you can stay as long as you want, it's not a problem," Newt popped the trunk.

"Juliana's okay with it?" Meena asked, fidgeting slightly.

Newt grunted, pulling out the suitcase, then rolled his eyes, "Jules loves you - in fact, when I told her you were coming, she went online to find some Bahavian recipes."

Meena smiled, "She doesn't have to do that."

"I know," he said mock-dramatically, "She can't cook."

"Newt! You should be nice to your girlfriend."

"I am," he said struggling with the suitcase, "Geez, I swear you have a dead body in here."

Meena gripped part of the handle, helping Newt, and smirked at him, "If I did, you'd be an accomplice."

--  
"Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones, as the wind blows out the candle and blows up the bonfire." -Francois de La Rouchefoucauld  
--

**Author's Notes:** Nacushna is the name I made up for the Bahavian capital.

The next chapter will be up later tonight. Promise.**  
Word Count:** 1052**  
Date Written:** 2.18, 21; 3.7.2008


	7. Chapter 6: 2023

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._**  
Author's Notes:** Sorry this wasn't up earlier - my computer has having a hissy-fit, but it's all better now.

**Chapter Six**  
_2023_  
--  
Newt stood fidgeting, nervous energy coursing through him.

"Calm down!" Meena's voice came drifting from her bedroom.

"I am!" Newt huffed, forcing himself to be still.

Meena poked her head out the doorway, giving him a stern look, "No, you're not. No lying to me, Livingston. Just take a deep breath and-"

"Think of England?" Newt smirked.

Meena tried to stifle a grin, but failed, "Be good."

"I'm always good," he said sullenly.

Meena sighed and went over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "I'd be incredibly nervous seeing my parents for the first time in eleven years if it were me."

"Who said I'm nervous?" Newt said quickly, "Besides, we probably won't see them."

Meena just looked at him, "Right, because they have no idea that you're coming."

"I'm going as your guest; my name might not even-"

"It's the White House, they'll know everyone there."

Newt's face fell, "Holy shit, I'm gonna see my parents."

Meena half-smiled sadly at him, "Maybe it'll go well."

Newt rolled his eyes, "Please you know my parents."

She bit her lip, "I need to finish getting ready."

"Oh, c'mon, you look amazing!" Newt grinned, taking in the picture Meena made with her dress.

She blushed, "I just need to finish my make-up, okay?"

"Alright," Newt nodded as Meena returned to her room, "Take as long as you want!" he yelled.

"You can't avoid your parents forever!" Meena yelled back.

"Dammit," he muttered and started pacing.

Soon enough the pair was in the State Dining Room, Meena talking with her mother, Adalda Paroom, while Newt tried not to fidget too much.

"Are you nervous, Newton?" Adalda asked, amused.

"N-"

"He is a bit worried about meeting his parents tonight," Meena confessed.

"Meena!"

Adalda smiled sympathetically, "I see. Meena how could you drag poor Newton here, knowing this?"

Meena blinked in shock at her mother, "I- What?"

Newt bit his lip to keep from grinning.

"If I recall correctly, there were times when you didn't wish to see your father," Adalda paused a moment, "I don't seem to recall Newton taking you somewhere where you would be sure to meet him then."

"I- but, Mom!" Meena said confused and exasperated, "You told me that I had to come! Newt's my guest!"

Adalda patted her daughter's shoulder reassuringly, then turning to Newt, "Your parents will be arriving late due to work concerns, so if you wish to slip out the back I suggest now as a good time. I will make your regrets at missing them for you."

Newt grinned widely, "You are so cool!" he announced enthusiastically and hugged her.

Meena struggled to grasp some normalcy in the conversion, "Newt's my ride."

Adalda smiled at her, "You are going with him. I wouldn't dare suggest him going without you."

Meena shook her head, smiling, as Newt grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room and towards the exit.

"Your mom is awesome!" he laughed, "I am so naming a daughter after her."

Meena laughed, "This night is certainly weird."

Newt snorted, "No doubt." He rushed over to the car, "Now, let's get outta here, before my parents get here." The two quickly got into the car and soon enough were back at the apartment.

Upon entering, Newt threw his keys on counter and flopped onto the couch.

Meena frowned at him, "You're going to wrinkle your tux."

"I don't care," he muttered, stretching, taking up the whole of the couch.

She shook her head, then sat on his legs.

Newt raised an eyebrow at her, "You're gonna wrinkle your dress."

"I don't care," Meena stuck her tongue out at him.

He huffed out a laugh, "Uh-huh."

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked mock-threateningly.

"Nothing," he smirked.

She poked him in the side, causing him to squirm, "Meena!" She grinned triumphantly, then began to tickle him.

"Stop!" Newt cried, laughing, trying to fend off Meena's attacks and counterattack at the same time.

"Say uncle!" Meena giggled as Newt began to win the upper hand of the battle. Suddenly their positions changed and Meena's back was to the couch and Newt was above her.

Both blushed and Newt immediately let her go and was off the couch. He stood in the middle of the living room, staring at the floor. Meena sat up, biting her lip, "Newt-"

"I'm sorry," Newt cut in, running a hand through his hair.

"It was just-it was just no big deal," Meena forced out.

Newt stared at her incredulously, "No big deal? Meena- I-" he made a growling noise deep in his throat, then fell silent.

A moment grew, building momentously.

Suddenly Newt burst out, "You have no idea what you do to me! And-and even if you did, you'd probably still do it!"

Meena sat there in shocked silence, mouth open, staring at Newt.

He stood there, not looking at her and ran a hand through his hair again. It was starting to stick up.

But he had to say this, he had to, it had waited too long already. He met her eyes, "I-_goddammit_-I love you! I've loved you since we were fourteen and I got fucking milkshake everywhere!"

Meena stared at him, shocked even more.

Newt growled again, bit his lip and started to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Meena demanded suddenly, standing up, "You can't just say-just say things like that and then _leave_!"

"I just did!" Newt yelled, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Meena huffed angrily and showed him just what she was going to do about it - she marched right over to him, grabbed both sides of his face and pulled him to her, kissing him quite passionately.

Needless to say, both the tuxedo and dress were quite wrinkled by the next morning.

--  
"And when the future hinges on the next words that are said, don't let logic interfere, believe your heart instead." -Philip Robison  
--  
**  
Author's Notes:** About time those two got together, huh?

There's more to come, don't worry, but the story's about half over already. I'll try to keep on track for the rest of it.  
**Word Count:** 993  
**Date Written: **2.18-19, 21.2008


	8. Chapter 7: 2026

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._

**Chapter Seven**_  
2026_  
--  
Newt sat at the table, scribbling into a notebook. Meena and her mother were out visiting Adalda's parents. Meena's father, Raum Paroom, would be returning soon from a visit with an old friend.

It was the Parooms' annual visit to Bahavia - Newt's second year in a row going. He still wasn't use to being the palest and lightest person in the general vicinity.

"Newton," Meena's father greeted entering the kitchen, placing a box on the counter.

"Mr. Paroom," he greeted, feeling suddenly nervous. Meena's father had always scared him a bit (Meena had always been amused by this, saying that if Newt could deal with his own father than hers shouldn't be a problem. He retorted that when they were younger it was just a small problem, now that he was his _girlfriend's father_ it was an entirely different story).

And soon it would change again. Hopefully.

"Um," Newt cleared his throat, "Mr. Paroom, can I, uh, talk to you for a second?"

Raum finished putting the box into the refrigerator and sat down at the table, "Yes, Newton?"

Newt cleared his throat again and decided that as straightforward as possible was the best course. "I want to marry Meena. I mean," he said fumbling a bit, "I want to ask Meena to marry me."

Raum just sat there, studying Newt. He returned the stare.

"Does anyone else know of your intentions?"

"No," Newt admitted, "I haven't even bought a ring yet."

Raum nodded, "My daughter is very dear to me. You are dear to her," he looked displeased at having to admit that aloud, "Her happiness is paramount as is the continuing of that happiness," Raum paused thoughtfully, "I may not have always approved of your presence in Meena's life, Newton, but you have made her happy since you were children. If she approves of your proposal, then you have my blessing."

"Seriously?" Newt gasped out, starting to breathe again.

The corners of Raum's mouth twitched in a stifled smile, "Seriously. But if you fail in continuing Meena's happiness, there will be consequences."

"Don't I know it," Newt laughed, "Alexander the Liberry guy never completely recovered from that morchaca you gave him."

--  
"To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage." -Lao Tzu  
--

**Author's Notes:** The morchaca is from the episode Bahavian Idol (it's a little doll with creepy red eyes that bring bad luck upon its owner).

When I was searching for what the morchaca was called, I found a line (from the same episode) by Meena's father, saying: "And what if I told you that in my country, speaking of happiness before marriage is strictly forbidden?" It was said to Cory who was trying to convince the Ambassador not judge Meena while she performed with the band. When I saw that line, I just laughed, because I had already written the happiness speech - this is making me think that Raum Paroom has quite a wicked streak of humor hidden underneath that stern overprotective father bit.**  
Word Count:** 382  
**Date Written:** 2.19, 21.2008


	9. Chapter 8: 2028

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House.  
_**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that this wasn't up sooner, but I wanted to edit this chapter some more and I had a midterm yesterday and couldn't find time to edit and study. :( Sorry.

**Chapter Eight  
**_2028  
_--  
Meena smiled - they were playing their song.

Newt led her out onto the empty dance floor. His arms encircled her, hands resting on her hips. Her arms around his shoulders, pulling them closer.

They swayed to the music, a reverent hush falling over the room. He was dressed in his tuxedo, the same one from that first night, and she was dressed in a traditional Bahavian wedding dress. Her mother's in fact.

This song was theirs and theirs alone, none of the guests dared to intrude onto the floor.

The music swelled, Meena and Newt pulling each other closer. His arms tightening around her waist and her arms bracing against his shoulders pulling herself up, her smiling lips meeting his in a kiss.

The song ended, but the two remained on the floor embracing.

"Alright, knock it off, you two!" Cory voice shouted jokingly.

They laughed into each other's mouths as the next song started up. Some of the guests made their way into the dance floor.

Cory and his wife Mary, who was pregnant with their second child, joined the newly wedded couple.

"You just totally ruined the moment, Cory, thanks a lot," Newt griped good-naturedly, grinning still.

Cory laughed, "Hey, save it for the wedding _night_."

Meena rolled her eyes as Mary shook her head at her husband, "I swear sometimes you are so uncouth."

"Hey!" Cory whined as his friends laughed.

"'Uncouth'?" Newt asked shaking his head, "Sometimes I don't know where people come up with these words."

"And this is why you don't teach English," Meena grinned, poking him in the side, causing him to squirm.

Cory smirked at his friends, "Behave, you're still in public."

"Like you're one to talk, Cory Baxter," Mary said.

Newt snickered and Meena swatted his arm, muttering, "Boys."

"Come on," Mary said, taking Meena's arm, "Let's leave the children to play."

Meena laughed as the boys protested.

"So how are things?" Meena asked as the two walked towards a table.

"Good, business is really taking off. We had to hire more chefs," Mary grinned, "I think Victor is enjoying bossing the newbies around."

Meena grinned, "I'll bet. How long are you going to work?"

"It's my fourth month and the doctor says everything's looking good, so I plan to work until at least the eighth month."

"You're a machine," Meena said as they sat down, "I don't know if I'd be able to do that."

"You're on your feet a good part of the day," Mary pointed out, "You'd be ordered to take it easy."

"I have a feeling you will too, before long," Meena laughed at face Mary made, "You're on your feet quite a bit as well."

"Oh, please," Mary rolled her eyes, then caught sight of the dessert table, "What are those?"

"Nakishkas."

"They look amazing," Mary turned back to Meena, "You mind?"

"Go right ahead," she smiled. As Mary left for the dessert table, Meena glanced around the reception hall. Newt was talking with his older sister, Casey. Raven was being forced to politely endure tall tales from one of Meena's eccentric uncles. Cory was joining his wife at the dessert table. The former president and his former chef were dancing with their respective wives. Sophie was, undoubtedly, teaching Cory's son mischievous things. Sama, Casey's daughter, and her friend Mattie were giggling over some of Meena's younger cousins. Amy and Andrew were making their way to the dance floor while their twin boys shadowed Raven's daughter around. Meena's father and his sisters were trading stories of their children. And Catherine Livingston was heading towards her son and step-daughter.

Meena was glad that Newt eventually made up with his parents. His mother at least, Meena amended as she looked around and saw Michael Livingston sitting removed from everyone else.

"You look lovely, Meena," Adalda smiled joining her daughter.

"Thank you," Meena smiled back, "Your dress is gorgeous."

"It was styled after my grandmother's. Tradition is a grand thing, Meena."

"I know. I love Bahavia, it was my first home, I won't forget that," she promised.

Adalda smiled her approval, "Now, it is time for my motherly duty to prepare you for the wedding night."

Meena went red, scandalized, "You don't have to do that," she rushed out.

Adalda laughed, "Just let me say it, so that I can tell your father and he will think you were still a virgin until tonight."

"Mom!"

--  
"If a man should importune me to give a reason why I loved him, I find it could no otherwise be expressed, than by making answer: because it was he, because it was I." -Michel de Montaigne  
--

**Author's Notes:** I have no idea how you're suppose to spell 'nakishkas' (the Bahavian dessert that went **boom** in the episode _Just Desserts_), so I just winged it.  
**Word Count:** 775  
**Date Written:** 2.19; 3.12.2008


	10. Chapter 9: 2034

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._

**Chapter Nine**_  
2034_  
--  
Newt's hand was in a death grip.

"Oh my god!" Meena yelled, "When will this end?"

"Soon," the nurse reassured, "The doctor will be here in a moment."

"So, she's, uh whatsit? - ten centimeters?" Newt asked, ignoring the pain in his hand.

"Yes," the nurse grinned and head out of the room.

"Finally!" Meena groaned, "I can't take this anymore!"

"Just a little longer," Newt said, flexing his newly freed fingers.

"You try pushing a small human through your vagina!" she snapped.

Newt bit his lip, holding back a joke. Meena would not appreciate it right now.

"Hello, Mrs. Livingston," Dr. Flores greeted, walking in and began examining Meena.

"How soon will it be over?" Meena asked in lieu of a greeting.

Dr. Flores laughed, "Soon enough, just try to relax."

Meena stared at her in disbelief.

Dr. Flores grinned, "It sounds crazy, but I do know what I'm talking about. I have two kids."

"You did this _twice_?"

Dr. Flores smiled, "It's well worth it." Then turning serious: "On your next contraction, I want you to push, got it?"

Meena nodded, smiling a little when Newt offered her his hand.

Newt's nerves were on end. He knew that childbirth wasn't easy, but he had never realized how _painful_ it could be. Hell, he hadn't even seen a newborn baby before. Closest was after his niece Sama was born. He had spent his Spring Break in Philadelphia - Sama was ten days old by then.

Meena gripped his hand. Newt leaned forward and spoke encouragingly into her ear and prayed. He wasn't a particularly religious person, he wasn't raised one either, but he thought if there was a God, now would be a good time to ask for help and believe. They couldn't lose this one too.

A few months into their marriage, Meena had gotten pregnant. It was a complete shock, but still a joyful one. They looked up everything about pregnancy and childcare that they could find. Advice, it seemed, came from everywhere, everyone they knew had some words of wisdom. They started to redecorate the spare room in the apartment. Began to look up names, arguing over whether they would have a boy or a girl.

Then suddenly in the fifth month, they lost the baby.

It had taken awhile before they could talk about it, before walking past the nursery door didn't hurt so much, before they could touch each other like they use to.

About eight months ago, Meena had shown him the home pregnancy test. They had stared at each in shock. Then they had a long talk about what to do and how they would handle this pregnancy.

Ever so slowly, they finished the nursery, dusted off those books on pregnancy and childcare, and finally, finally began looking up names.

"The head's crowning!" Dr. Flores announced, grinning, "Keep at it, Meena."

She gave one final push, panting.

"There we go," Dr. Flores held the baby while the nurse cut the umbilical cord.

"Why isn't it crying?" Newt whispered. Meena squeezed his hand in fear.

Dr. Flores handed the baby to the nurse, who began cleaning.

"You have a boy," Dr. Flores grinned as suddenly and loudly the baby's cries sounded, "A _very_ healthy boy," she laughed.

Newt let out a strangled laugh and turned to Meena who was crying. He kissed her.

Soon the nurse brought their son over, placing him in Meena's arms, while Dr. Flores finished up with Meena and began explaining about caring for a newborn.

Newt stared down at his son - he had Meena's eyes and her mocha complexion.

"We're parents," Meena whispered, kissing their son's head as Dr. Flores finished her instructions.

"_Old_ parents," Newt grinned.

"A new Livingston family tradition," Meena suggested.

"We're older than my parents when I was born."

"By four years," Meena laughed, "Stop. We just had a baby - I don't want to feel old."

"Okay, okay, sorry," Newt laughed apologizing and kissed her.

Later after the doctor and nurse had left, after their son was resting in the hospital nursery, Meena was sleeping and Newt had stepped out into the hallway to call everyone - Casey, Sama ("I have a cousin!" the twenty-three year old had announced gleefully to her sociology class), Cory and Mary, Sophie, Amy and Andrew, Meena's parents, his parents-

"Hello?" Catherine Livingston's voice asked through the phone.

"Hey, Mom, it's Newt."

"Newton," she sounded pleased, but cautious, "Is...?" she let the sentence drift off.

"You have a grandson," Newt grinned, "David Raum Livingston."

--  
"Where there is love there is life." -Gandhi  
--

**Author's Notes:** My knowledge of birth is very limited, so I apologize for any errors.

The next chapter (which is also the last) will be up either later tonight or tomorrow. Also, forgot to mention this in the last chapter - thank you MissCrazyChick for the great reviews!**  
Word Count:** 763**  
Date Written:** 2.19; 3.12, 13.2008


	11. Epilogue: 2065

**Title:** All the Ways I Love You**  
Author: **phoniexchild**  
Fandom:** _Cory in the House_**  
Genre:** pre-series, post-series (as of season two), AU-ish**  
Rating:** T/PG-13**  
Summary: **"We always believe our first love is our last, and our last love our first." -Anonymous**  
Disclaimer: **I do not own _Cory in the House._

**Epilogue**_  
2065_  
--  
Newt sat on the couch with his grandchildren: five-year old Addie and three-year old George. Meena and their daughter-in-law Elisa were in the next room - talking about the trip to Rome the elderly Livingston couple just returned from a week prior. Newt's gift to Meena for her birthday.

Addie was talking a mile a minute about the kids in her daycare while George had fallen asleep and was drooling on Newt's shirt.

"I'm back!" David called as he entered the house, carrying a bag of movies in one hand and a bag of Chinese food in the other.

"About time," Elisa said kissing her husband briefly on the lips as she took the movies from him.

"Hey, Mom," he said, kissing Meena on the cheek, putting the food on the counter.

"Daddy!" Addie piped up from Newt's lap, "Pop-pop says that some people eat bunnies!"

"Don't tell her things like that, Newt!" Meena scowled at him as he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Dad!" Elisa said, stifling a grin, "Addie, honey," she walked over, shaking her head at her father-in-law, "Most people don't do that, don't listen to Pop-pop."

"Hey," Newt mock-whined causing Addie to giggle at him.

Elisa helped her daughter down off Newt's lap, "Why don't you and Georgie pick out a movie?"

"Yeah!" Addie cried gleefully and hurried over to movie bag.

Newt waved away Elisa's help, "I'll wake George up." He nudged the boy gently as David brought the food over to the coffee table.

The little boy groaned, rubbing his eyes, "Mmm."

Newt grinned, "Wake up, Georgie, or your sister will get to pick out a movie." That got the boy to sit up, though he was still only half-awake. Newt helped him up and over to Addie where the two promptly starting arguing over movie titles.

David laughed and shook his head ruefully, "I swear they never stop arguing with each other."

"Apparently, that's a big thing at their age for siblings," Newt said, "Sorry your mom and I let you miss out on it."

David snorted, "I'll be just fine, thanks."

"What's so funny?" Meena asked her boys as she put the places and silverware on the table.

"You're pretty," Newt said without segue, grabbing her hand and twirling her about.

"I wanna dance!" Addie declared rushing over to her grandparents.

"Of course you do!" Meena laughed and scooped her up. Newt grinned and twirled them both.

Elisa laughed walking over with George who was grinning, "Did you pick out a movie?" she asked.

"'his one!" George cried holding up his favorite movie.

"I don't wanna watch that! It's a baby movie!" Addie squirmed in indignation, still in Meena's arms.

"Careful," Newt reached out to help Meena hold her steady.

"Adalda, you be nice to your brother," Elisa warned, "You two have to agree on a movie."

"Or else Grandma will pick the movie!" Newt said in mock-horror.

Addie played along and gasped before giggling as she was put down. Meena just glared at him, swatting his arm, "_You_ be nice, amphibian-boy."

Newt snorted in laughter as their son and daughter-in-law just shook their heads.

"I just don't get you two sometimes," Elisa admitted, sitting down on the floor as Addie and George picked out a movie, "This one!"

"You've seen that one hundred times!" David mock-complained.

"Again! Again!" George demanded as Addie pounted, "Please, Daddy?"

Meena leaned over to Newt, after the pair sat down, and grinned, "You are so lucky we didn't have a girl."

Newt had to agree as David immediately caved, "Okay, okay," he said and took the movie.

"Yay!" the grandchildren cheered and Addie climbed onto Newt's lap as George settled in next to Meena.

"I loves this movie," Addie confided to her grandfather.

"I know," Newt grinned back, tweaking her nose. She giggled.

David sat down next to his wife on the floor as the movie started up. Elisa quickly served the food as the previews started.

Meena, who had been contently watching her family, caught eyes with Newt. He leaned over and kissed her lips. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, he whispered into it, "I love you."

--  
"A man reserves his true and deepest love not for the species of woman in whose company he finds himself electrified and enkindled, but for that one in whose company he may feel tenderly drowsy." -George Jean Nathan  
--****

Author's Notes: It's finished! Wow, that was kinda exhausting. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it! Any question, just message me. I won't be able to get back to you immediately because I'm going home for spring break tonight and sadly there is no internet there. But I will be back on the 24th!**  
Word Count:** 737**  
Date Written:** 2.19; 3.14.2008


End file.
